1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction nozzle for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a suction nozzle for a vacuum cleaner, which is formed integrally with an accessory tool capable of efficiently cleaning places such as corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general vacuum cleaner will be first described with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, the general vacuum cleaner comprises a main body 2 for containing a motor capable of generating suction power, a connection hose 4 made of a flexible material and connected to the interior of the main body to communicate therewith, an extension tube 6 constructed such that it can be connected to the connection hose 4 and its length can be adjusted, and a suction nozzle 8 which is installed at a lower end of the extension tube 6 and sucks air containing foreign substances from a floor.
The main body 2 houses the motor for generating the suction power by forming vacuum as well as a filtering device for filtering out the foreign substances from the sucked air. A pair of wheels 2a are installed at lower portions of the main body 2 so that the main body 2 of the vacuum cleaner can be moved to a desired place. On one side of the main body are installed a power plug 2b for supply of electric power and a power cord connected thereto. The power cord is wound around a cord reel within the main body. A grip portion 5 which a user grasps with hands is detachably installed at an upper end of the extension tube 6. The grip portion 5 is provided with an operation button 5a for controlling an operation of the vacuum cleaner.
When cleaning is performed, the suction nozzle 8 sucks the air containing the foreign substances from a place to be cleaned by means of the suction power generated in the main body 2. The air sucked thus is introduced into the main body through the extension tube 6 and the connection hose 4. The foreign substances filtered out by the filtering device are collected on one side of the interior of the main body 2, and the filtered air passes by the motor to dissipate heat from the motor and then is discharged to the outside.
An open inlet through which the air is sucked is formed in a bottom face of the suction nozzle 8 for sucking the air containing the foreign substances from a floor to be cleaned. The suction nozzle 8 is constructed to be detachably coupled to the extension tube 6. Therefore, the suction nozzle 8 with a general configuration as shown in the figure is usually used for cleaning of large and flat places such as floors of rooms or living rooms. If necessary, the suction nozzle 8 is separated from the end of the extension tube 6 and then an additional tool such as a crevice tool or brush tool can be connected thereto. For example, in case of cleaning a very narrow place, the crevice tool instead of the suction nozzle 8 is connected to the extension tube 6. In case of cleaning upholstery, a sofa or the like, the brush tool with a brush attached to a front face of an inlet thereof is connected to the extension tube.
With the configuration of such a conventional suction nozzle, there is inconvenience in that in case of cleaning corner places, the vacuum cleaner can be used only when the suction nozzle 8 is separated from and then an additional accessory tool is connected to the extension tube.